Move on, Baby
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: Fitz and Jemma might not be there for her physically but they would always be watching over her. Post 1x21 Ragtag. Contains spoilers.


She sobbed as memories hit her like a tidal wave.

All of the days that she spent with them in the lab.

All of the teasing.

All of the joking and fooling around.

All of the times that they scolded her for tampering with the holotable as they worked.

All of the pranks that they pulled on her since she was technically a "freshman."

All of the hugs that they shared.

All of the confessions that they confided in each other.

All of the board game nights and the movie nights.

All of the laughs.

The pain was all too real, overwhelming.

She thought that she had finally found her family.

Which she did, even if their time together had been cut short.

"Why?" she wailed. "Why," was all that she could muster in between her cries as Coulson and May supported her while they stared at the gravestones that stood in front of them.

_Jemma Simmons: a Brave Soul, a Fighter. Beloved daughter, friend and lover. _

_Leopold Fitz: a Brave Soul, a Kind Heart. Beloved son, friend and brother._

"Skye, stop it," Jemma tried scolding as giggles took over her instead. "Get back here," Skye yelled after her as she herself started giggling. "No, not unless you promise to stop tickling me," Jemma yelled back as she ran out of the lab, laughing. However, Jemma's condition only made Skye run after her faster. They were running around the lab and around the cargo hold, laughing in an attempt to try to relax and act like other young, carefree adults their age. When Skye finally caught Jemma, she tickled her sides then brought her close for a kiss. Meanwhile, Fitz was in the lab shaking his head at the scene in front of him as a fond smile took over his features.

Suddenly, everything faded and once again Skye found herself alone in her bed as sweat and tears trickled down her face.

Three months had passed when they were finally able to track down Ward and his team of Hydra agents.

Skye wasted no time in pointing her gun towards him. She had him cornered with no way to escape. She had him all to herself.

"Skye, stop it. Please, you don't understand. You can't do this. You can't shoot me," Ward begged. "Oh you're begging for mercy now, are you?" she questioned, voice harsh. "You mean exactly like how Fitzsimmons begged for **_your_**mercy before you _**dumped **_them into the middle of the ocean to **_die_**?" she reminded him, her voice cold and empty of any empathy that it once held.

The reminder seemed to shut Ward up. Skye again aimed the gun directly towards his heart. Never in a million years did she imagine herself aiming a gun at someone who was once **_extremely _**important to her. _This is it, _she thought. _Let go. Bring justice for Fitz and Jemma. _

As she was about to pull the trigger, she felt a faint presence behind her and stopped.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to see who it was but saw nothing there.

"Darling, don't. You are not a _killer_. This is not what we want," she heard an all too familiar voice whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Move on, Skye. Move on, honey. Be happy. That's what we want." Skye's breath had caught in her throat as she felt a kiss being pressed to her right cheek.

She turned around as the arms slipped off of her waist. Her eyes widened as she caught the sight of Jemma and Fitz walking out of the room. Before they got to the door, both figures turned around and gave her reassuring smiles along with a nod and a thumbs up coming from Fitz. Then both Jemma and Fitz seemed to disappear into the air.

Time seemed to stand still for Skye. As soon as Fitz and Jemma left, the police and the FBI barged into the room, yelling at Ward to surrender.

Skye, dazed in that moment, finally understood what Fitz and Jemma wanted. They did not want her to have blood on her hands, they wanted her to move on. They wanted her to try to find happiness again. Fitz and Jemma might not be there for her physically but they would always be watching over her.

With that thought in her mind and a smile on her face, Skye turned around and walked out of the room, never looking back. Leaving Ward in the hands of professionals, trusting them to provide justice for her beloved and her brother.


End file.
